warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Red Riding Hoodwinked
Red Riding Hoodwinked is a 1955 Looney Tunes cartoon, starring Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny. Plot Much like the classic fairy tale, Red Riding Hood is off to see her grandmother who lives in the woods. The present she plans to bring her grandmother is Tweety (in his cage). Sylvester sees Red's cargo and immediately begins going after her, his primary interest being Tweety. Red boards the bus, but Sylvester continues after her as it drives into the woods, the inattentive puddy striking a road sign along the way. In the woods, the Big Bad Wolf — rougher looking in appearance than in later shorts — waits for Red to come by, signs announcing who he is, much to Big Bad's disgust. Sylvester overhears the requisite exchange of Big Bad asking Red where she is headed and soon joins Big Bad in trying to reach Granny's house first. Big Bad ousts Granny from the house, to which she immediately swears revenge (mimicking Ralph Kramden's signature lines). Big Bad and Sylvester hurriedly dress in Granny's clothing in anticipating Red's arrival. Big Bad takes his place in the bed, while Sylvester is shooed underneath. Once Red arrives and presents "Grandma" with Tweety, she sets it down as asked; Sylvester immediately approaches the cage, prompting Tweety to ask, "Hewwo, Wittle Wed Widing Hood's Gwandma! Whatcha doin' under da' bed?" After the signature exchange ending with "The better to see, smell, and eat you with," and each character's realization of their sworn enemy (Red: "Eek! The Big Bad Wolf!" Tweety: "Eek! The Big Bad Puddy Tat!"), the chase begins. After several back-and-forth chases, with Big Bad and Sylvester getting the worst end of things, Red and Tweety flee Grandmother's home and head for the nearest bus stop. Their pursuers chase after the bus and immediately board at the next stop ... only for them to be forcibly ejected by none other than Granny! "I told them, one of these days ..." Red and Tweety supply the rest of the line: "Pow! Right/wight in the kisser!" Availability *Laserdisc - Wince Upon A Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 Gallery Trivia Notes *This cartoon was used in ''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales''. Censorship *When this cartoon was shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the part where the wolf beats Sylvester with a bucket (after Sylvester splashes the wolf with water from it) was cut from five times to one. http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-q-r.aspx References Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Granny shorts Category:Granny Category:Tweety and Granny shorts Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:1955 shorts Category:1955 Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Little Red Riding Hood shorts Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:The Big Bad Wolf shorts Category:The Big Bad Wolf Category:1955 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Tweety Bird Category:Tweety Bird shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation